Of Whispers and Screams
by iron.kite
Summary: Part I: Natasha comes to terms with her relationships with the God of Mischief, while someone discovers their hidden relationship. Part II: Agent Romanoff find herself in a unescapable situation, can she manage to finish the mission unscathed? Or does she need help from a certain green eyed trickster.
1. Part I

**The Difference Between a Whisper and a Scream **

**Part I**

** His** touch was like a whisper, so soft; she had to strain to feel it, but when he did lay his elegant hands on her body, how she relished it. She loved every second of it, but he was gone with a whisper. Leaving the bitter sounds of silence, leaving her feeling like a traitor. Her body was a traitor, always begging to feel him, her eyes betrayed her; loving the sight of the stunning angles of his face, and her ears. They were the biggest traitor of all, hanging on to every word he whispered; allowing him to twist her thoughts with the words he spoke quietly into her ears.

Tonight, there was something different about him; he touched her like a scream, embracing his lust for her fully; she screamed for him, he shouted for her. Tonight was not a whisper, their screams for each other filled the room, echoing off the walls; through every crevice, from every nook and cranny. After the screams subsided, he collapsed on her, his face resting in the crook of her neck. Sweat waltzed down her forehead, her heart pounded against her ribcage. Even her heart screamed, he lifted his head to look at her. His forest green eyes screaming at her, but his voice was gentle as he whispered words of passion to her. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching on to him like he was the last lifejacket on a sinking ship. Her love for him was a whisper, she kept it quiet from her colleagues, from her friends, from her boss. She knew if they were to discover her lover's idenity, they would scream in shock, in disapproval.

He dipped for a kiss, a long, mind twisting, toe curling kiss. She clawed his back desperately, aching for more as his lips trailed down her neck,gently sucking and biting with each kiss. She bucked her hips, moaning as he granted her pleasures. After he was finished, he sat upright, his hands plowing through the mass of his raven locks. His eyes glowed mischievously as his thin lips twisted into a smirk; sweat danced down his temples as he rolled over so he lay next to her. She was out of breath, as an assassin, she had an impressive level of endurance; but when it came to this twisted game he was playing, she was always left breathless and a slightly woozy. Her fiery red locks stuck to her eyelashes as she rolled over to face him, hooking her long leg over his. A sizable amount of weeks ago she vowed to herself that she would put an end to this affair, but he used his greatest weapon against her; his voice. He put desires in her head, he made her need him, he was deadly. Not because of his worthy magic or impressive set of skills, no it was because he tricked you, (Hence the title God of Mischief) he planted the tiniest notion in you're mind and then he watered it and cared for it until it sprouted. And by that time, it's too late to reverse the damage. The sprout grew into tree with twisting and damaging limbs. When the growing was finished, all said in done; you were his to command, Natasha promised herself the first time he ran his long musical fingers across her flesh that she would not fall a victim to his trap, now she was to far in to quit; and to stop him would be as unbearable as unimaginable.

Her hand went to the sharp curve of his cheekbone, she wiped the sweat of his brow with her thumb. He was a piece of art, he should be sculpted and painted, and hung in museums across the world; her thumb ran over his smooth black eyebrows and over his eyelid. She traced down the bridge of his nose to his upper lip, Natasha outlined his lips and Loki took her thumb in his mouth and gently nibbled on the tip. This was his specialty, he knew just the right things to say, the right touch to place to keep her coming for seconds, then thirds, and fourths etc. For a moment Natasha wondered the countless wonderful things he could do if he was on they're side, she knew his heart to be ultimately good but it was buried and locked and chained, his heart was frozen then dressed in steel and caked in blood. Finding Loki's good would be like Tony going the day without making a snark remark, it was nearly an impossible. He pressed his cool tongue to the pad of her thumb, Natasha felt the shock of electricity between them. It ran down her fingers to her toes, it was like a kick start; she was suddenly fired up; ready for round three or what it four? Natasha pulled her thumb from his lips and in it's place, she pressed her mouth to his. She slid her tongue in between his lips, poking and feeling his mouth. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him close, normally Natasha would not be so aggressive with her lovers but Loki was unlike any of her past lovers; he loved when she was mean and in return he was meaner.

His hands went to to her hips, he lifted her onto his body so she was straddling his hips. When she first let him into her bedroom, Natasha was pleasantly surprised by his strength, he looked so lean but the trickster possessed tight corded muscles so he was able to lift her with ease. It was another trick that Loki placed on the mind, with his outer appearance; some would believe that he was weak but Loki had strength that could outmatch Thor's. Natasha sat her hands on the smooth planes of his abdomen, feeling the smooth flesh, he grabbed her wrists and forced her to lay down on top of him. His hands went to her fiery red hair, he pulled on her locks so her head snapped up, exposing her neck to him. His lips trailed the smooth column of her neck, kissing, lapping, and biting hard.

Natasha screamed, "Bozhe Mui!"

"Natalia" Loki whispered against her collarbone

Suddenly the door of Natasha's room swung open, revealing a flabbergasted Clint Barton; he looked at Natasha and Loki's exposed bodies as he mouth fell agape. Natasha sat upright, she clawed for her bed sheets. A silk forest green robe appeared in front of Natasha, she glanced at Loki, a "thank you" written in her eyes. Natasha pulled the robe on and tied the sash, the assassin pulled herself out of the bed to face Barton who was still frozen in shock.

Loki was about to speak but Natasha silenced him, "This is something I have to take care of alone" Loki studied her momentarily before vanishing out of sight.

Natasha wondered if this was the last time she saw Loki, but she was pulled from her thoughts when Clint spoke. "I can't believe he brainwashed you"

Natasha's red brows met in anger, "Loki did NOT brainwash me"

"You are in denial" Clint tried

"The only one that is denial is you" Natasha accused harshly

"Do you love him?" Clint asked in hushed tones

"Excuse me?"

"DO you love him!" Clint screamed at his old partner

Natasha knew there was no point of lying, "Yes" she whispered.

"Then that makes you a traitor" Clint said his voice full of spite, "Sleeping with that monster, have you forgotten that he tried to kill us?"

"He has good in him Clint" Natasha defended her lover

"You are blinded by you're lust!" Clint screamed

"And you are blinded by your unwillingness to let the past go!" Natasha screamed back

The two S.H.I. E.L.D agents had a silent battle of the wills, the two glared at each other for a few moments before Clint relaxed his shoulders and his eyes flickered downwards.

"It was only a matter of time" Barton sighed turning his back, "I won't speak a word to anyone, this is the last time Tasha I swear to God."

"Thank you Clint" Natasha whispered, silently relieved that he won't report to Fury about her lover.

"The things I do for you" Clint turned his head to look at Natasha, his eyes sad.

He left her room and slammed her door shut, leaving Natasha alone. The assassin walked over to her bed and sat down, she was clutching at her chest. She now came to realize the difference between a whisper and a scream, her life as a reformed S.H.I. E.L.D agent was a whisper, it was a cycle she was used to. But Loki appeared in her life like a scream, impossible to ignore, he grabbed her attention fast, and now he echoed through her life. Sometime, one day, he would fade and erase his existent from her life completely. When he did, she'd be a whisper; no longer possessing the scream of fire that Loki made her feel. But until that day came, she would enjoy the symphony of screams and whispers that Loki composed.

* * *

**I apologize if the characters are deemed OOC, please no flames. Review! Part II is coming soon!**


	2. Part II

** Of Damsels and Dragons**

**Part II of The Difference Between a Whisper and a Scream **

She refused to play the role of helpless princess, there were no questions of the matter. In a world where a beautiful damsel was categorized as something to be proud of, she was anything but proud to be in her situation. She was chained, suspended above a pool of lava. It was classic spy movie cliche, and she refused to be apart of it, the red haired spitfire struggled against the chains, trying to slide her wrist out of the jaws of the metal cuffs. It was a fruitless attempt and she knew it, her chest heaved up and down as sweat drizzled down her forehead. She bit her lips, breaking the tender skin and drawing blood as she thought of possible ways to escape her imprisonment and complete the mission. While others in her place may cry and beg, she did not; her chin was up defiantly, her eyes searing holes into her captor.

"It seems to me, Black Widow, that you find yourself in this place far to many times" The man said, his voice thick with a German accent; he stood a safe distance from where she was held, his finger grazing the button that would release her to her fiery death.

"What can I say, I love to add the suspense" Natasha replied sassily, her lips curved into a confident smile.

But that smile was mask to disguise the panic that was building, it was one of the first lessons she learned in her training, never let you're target know you're true emotions.

"You know Agent Romanoff, I could kill you" He bit out angrily

"I know" Natasha shrugged, she caught a glimpse of the magma below her feet; she struggled a bit harder as she felt the unbearable heat.

"Tell me, why do you taunt me if you know you're life is hanging in the balance?" He asked her, his other hand was glued to the holster that held his gun.

"Tell me, Mr. Vogt why do you have you're hand on the holster that holds you're gun? Are you afraid of little ol' me?" Natasha taunted

"I've heard a great many things about you, escape is one of you're specialties, is it not?" Mr. Vogt questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"It is" Natasha replied simply

"Then I am afraid I must not allow that, it was a pleasure conversing with you" Mr. Vogt said his hands laced over the button

"The pleasure was all mine" Natasha hissed, she kicked her legs wildly, her arms pulled at the cuffs causing the sharp metal to cut her wrist. Mr. Vogt put pressure on the button with his wrist and the assassin dropped.

She hit the dirt that replaced the lava with a sharp thud, Natasha's head snapped up to look into the emerald eyes of her lover, his eyes crinkled with mischief and his lips curled into a handsome smirk. His long arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at her,

"Go on damsel, avenge yourself"

She came to realize that he wasn't going to fight her battles for her, he gave her independence, he wasn't a knight in shining armor or prince charming riding up in a white horse, to slay the "bad guy" and kiss the princess while dancing in the sunset. Loki was more like a dragon in Eastern Culture means, a protector with magic abilities, with power. He appeared when he was the most needed, he whispered clues into ears, then left. She pulled herself from the ground, and dusted the dirt from her legs; Loki watched her with little to zero interest, Natasha directed her attention to him.

This creature was unlike anyone she'd ever met, if Clint or even Steve were in the trickster's place they'd pat her on top of her head and fight for her. Natasha did not want that, in fact, she despised the notion; Natasha could handle her own, no one expect Loki seemed to respected that. Perhaps, that was why she enjoyed his company so well, he didn't treat her like a damsel in distress; in fact he didn't even stray to see if she needed further help, the respect he had for her was on the ever growing list on why she loved him. Natasha clasped his hand with her own, she pulled herself into him, his lips a whisper from hers.

"I will"

"I know" He covered his lips over hers, the kiss was short; limited due to their current predicament but it still had an abundance of passion, an abundance of lust with a hint of love. He released her from the kiss, an indifferent look on his face but he glowed with purpose, with mischief, and lies. He vanished from sight leaving no traces of his presence expect for the dirt floor that replaced the deadly lava.

Natasha's eyes flickered upwards, she could easily jump out of the pool. Crouching down, she prepared her muscles to jump. She inhaled sharply before propelling up, she landed on the ground before Mr. Vogt, hunched over with a somewhat malicious smile twitching at the corner of her lips. She heard the sharp intake of breath and Mr. Vogt reached clumsily for his gun. Natasha performed a somersault and was inches away from Vogt, she knocked the gun out of his hand with a single hit, it hit the floor with a thud. For a moment Natasha relished the look of unadulterated fear in his eyes, she was instantly reminded of her olden ways before Clint Barton tumbled into her life. The assassin knocked him unconscious with single blow and let him tumble to the ground in a heap, she pressed two fingers to her ear set.

Natasha spoke "This is Agent Romanoff, target acquired and ready to be transported to S.H.I. E.L.D for interrogation"

She heard a crackle of lava and knew Loki's spell wore off, he was covering his tracks, he didn't want anyone to know that he, the great villain Loki Laufeyson was aiding anyone, especially Natasha Romanoff, a S.H.I. E.L.D agent and the woman of the Avengers who contributed to his defeat. Natasha heard the faint beating of helicopter propellers, she cuffed Vogt and waited silently.

**XXXX**

Later in the darks of the night, she was alone, the blackness pressing against her as she tossed and turned in her bed, her legs were tangled up in the bed sheets as she writhed uneasily. She missed the long arms of her lover, that wrapped around her at this time of night, she missed his long elegant fingers that were splayed out over her flat stomach, she missed his lips cool on her neck, she missed his long powerful legs that intertwined with her own. She missed the feel of the corded muscles of his abdomen pressed against her back, she missed his velvety voice dripping like honey as he whispered words that lured her to sleep, she missed him. For a moment, she considered calling out for him, but that would make her appear weak so she pridefully kept her mouth shut, if he came then he came but if he decides not to make his presence known than that was fine.

She heard sharp rasping on the door, that would not be Loki, he would have just let himself in. Natasha rolled out of bed and answered the door with cation. She felt hard lips press violently against her in mock passion, Natasha sat her hands on his chest and shoved hard. Clint Barton hit the wall with a sharp THUMP! Natasha stared at him, her cerulean eyes wide with shock as Clint's hazel eyes flickered up to meet hers.

"Clint?" Natasha's mouth agape

"So you won't kiss me but you'll kiss that monster" Clint bit out

"So this is what this about?" Natasha asked defensively, she crossed her arms.

Barton clenched his jaw angrily, he turned his head to the side but turned back to look at Natasha.

"Clint this would never work" Natasha sighed softly, her hands fell to her sides.

"And you think life with Loki would? He doesn't love you, he's just using you for sex and when he's done with you, he'll move on to someone else and you'll be left in the shadows" Clint spat out Natasha felt anger rise and settle in her chest, she did not like that Barton voiced her deepest fears about her relationship with the God of Mischief.

She narrowed her eyes, "You are jealous"

"Hell yes I am" Clint growled

"Listen, you're my best friend, and I love you as that, and that only" Natasha rubbed her shoulders

"So I lose to him once again" Clint let his anger fade

"You've never lost Clint"

"Then I'm second best"

"Don't you think it's only fair that Loki gets to be best for once?" Clint and Natasha knew the somewhat disturbing past of Loki, Natasha remembered when Thor told them in vivid detail about what led him to villainy, she wore a mask of indifference but later in the jaws of night when no one was watching she allowed herself to feel pangs of sympathy for the green eyed trickster.

"He doesn't deserve it" Clint tried lamely

"Goodnight Clint" Natasha sighed

"Night Tasha" Barton left the room without further comment, Natasha pressed her lips together as thoughts coursed through the canals of her brain. She felt the long hands of her lover rest on her shoulders, his magical fingers dug into her skin pleasantly as he gave her an old fashioned shoulder massage. She relaxed against his touch instantly, he leaned forward, she felt his cool breath on the shell of her ear.

"Thank you"

Surprise coursed through her veins like blood, she had never known him to have the heart to send his thanks, never. She had to bite her lip to keep from asking why the sudden need to express his gratitude, She turned to face her lover, his green eyes glowing romantically in the mist of the night.

"Your welcome" Natasha smiled before pressing her lips against his, his smooth hands cupped her face.

Natasha felt something cold trickle down his face, she pulled back to see a single tear falling from the corner of his eye. Natasha came to realize that Loki unfamiliar with being chosen first, he was a newborn to the feeling. And it shocked him, it humbled him, and changed him. Natasha came to realize that this moment between them would change everything, it would reform him, it would open doors for a possible future for them; just because the damsel made the dragon cry, and it could lead to a happily ever after between the damsel and the dragon.

* * *

_Sorry if this is a bit fluffy, I couldn't help it, my muse demanded it. As Always, review and please no flames!_


End file.
